Another Side to the Story
by xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx
Summary: You've heard Ally and Raven's stories. But now it's Rileys turn. In order to be reunited with his father, he must find his sister, who has gone missing in the Nevernever. His only company to fine her consisting of an annoying cat and someone who sneaks her way onto the trip.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so this is from Raven's brother's POV and this is dedicated to xxBeautiful Redemptionxx.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Fey or the character Issa Silva, she was created by xxBeautiful Redemptionxx.**

[Riley's POV]

So, now that you've heard my sisters, very long, boring story, I can tell you _my_ side of the story! So, it started out when I went up to get Raven for dinner and she wasn't in her room. Mom and I checked the house and her favorite clearing. We both stood thinking when Mom shook her head. We knew we weren't going to find her. She'd been gone before. We don't know where she goes or how she get's there, but she's usually gone a few days. Not weeks.  
"It's completely insane, but...I wonder?"  
"Wonder what?"  
"If she went looking for your dad. If so, she could be in trouble. I don't doubt her strength but creatures of the Nevernever can be...deadly. Even more especially other Fey."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm saying...I think she might have gone into the Nevernever, to find your dad."  
"And you choose to mention this now?"  
"I didn't think she had done it. You know how she disappears. Now I know that's where she is."  
"And I have to go save her, don't I?"  
My mother nodded, and I sighed.  
"I thought she was supposed to be able to take care of herself now."  
She then took the liberty of smacking me upside the head.  
"Ow! Fine, fine. I'll go find her. We have a trod around here?"  
"Both your closets."  
"Alright. I'll be back soon to come get you."  
"You're not going alone. I'm coming with you."  
"Mom, when we get there, I'll look for Raven. You, just go see dad."  
She teared up at the thought of seeing her husband.  
"I trust you."  
"Good. Now come on. I'm going to fine that, _lovely_ sister of mine. And you are going to find dad. I'll meet you back home."  
She nodded. Home. I'd never really thought of anywhere else other than this, _home_. But soon, I wouldn't live here anymore. I kind of figured, after all this was over with, I wouldn't be living in the mortal world anymore. As if reading my mind she hugged me and kissed the top of my head.  
"We're not coming back. And if so, only long enough to grab our things."  
"It's fine. You never know. I might like it there better anyway."  
I told her with a smile, trying to be optimistic. She returned the smile and gave a small laugh.  
"Thanks, Riley. Now, go find your sister!"  
I nodded and took off for the house. I thought about using the trod in Raven's room, but I'd rather not know what's in her closet. I stood in front of my closet door, my hand on the handle. _'This is insane.'_ I opened the door but instead of my closet there was...I don't even know what that is! Either way I walked through. Everything around me seemed to be coated in iron, but it was still beautiful.  
"Well, it seems the young Iron Prince has finally found his way home."  
Chided a grey cat in front of me, studying me with big golden eyes.  
"Who are you?"  
"You already know me. Or have you not payed attention to your sisters stories?"  
"You're Grimalkin."  
"Bravo! You have a brain!"  
"God, you're annoying."  
"Your Grandfather used to say the same thing!"  
"Which one?"  
"What's it matter? They both hated me!"  
Something that sounded like chuckling came from the cat as he started to walk away.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Where?"  
"To get your sister, of course. After we find your father, that is. He's here somewhere."  
He led through twisting hallways, each similar to the last.  
"Wait. Here."  
I stopped as Grim rounded a corner. Curiosity overcame me and I peeked around to see what was going on. What I didn't expect to see was...a girl. She giggled as Grimalkin rubbed his head against her hand and she scratched behind his ears. I could see her big blue eyes from here, her black hair cascading in curls down her back. I almost walked out from my hiding spot, but I couldn't. I had to find my sister first. I tucked myself back behind the corner, her smile an image I'll never forget.

**AN: Here you go xxBeautiful Redemptionxx! Chapter one! **


	2. The Adventure Begins

**AN: Yay! Next Chapter!**

[Rileys POV]

Grimalkin came back around the corner to see me leaning against the wall, hands in my pockets, and a stupid grin on my face as I looked into nothing. He shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Even _half_ fey are vounerable to love."  
His voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Love! I am _not_ in love with her! I don't even know her name!"

"Issa. That certain Iron Fey you have your eyes on. Her name's Issa Silva."

"Wow."  
"You're drooling over yourself."

"Am not!"

Even though I had said that I wiped a thumb across my lips just to be sure. Grim chuckled at me.  
"Come, young prince. Let's find your father and after that, if you must, I'll take you to meet her."  
I smirked.

"Thanks Grim. I didn't know you could be nice."

"Yes, well. Let's not tell anyone else, shall we."

"Well..."  
"Let's try this approach. Tell anyone and I'll claw your eyes out, understood."

"G-got it."

"Now come."

I followed Grim down hallway after hallway. Around each bend and through each door, until we reached the two wooden doors that were by far the largest I'd seen in the palace. Grim pushed one side open with his small nose and trotted into the room. However I stood frozen. Somehow I knew, behind that door, was my dad. Grim stuck his head out of the room and looked up at me.

"Are you coming?"

I slowly nodded my head and took it one step at a time. The he sat, right across the room. His bright red hair and emerald eyes the exact copy of Puck's, and mine the copy of his. Grim bumped into me, nodding his head for me to get my father's attention from the laptop in front of him.  
"D-dad?"

His head immediatly snapped up from the screen. He set his laptop aside and stood, walking across the room to where I stood.

"Riley?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled looking me over.

"Look at you! You've gotten so big!"

"Yeah, I know. That's what happens when you havn't seen your kids since they were actual _kids_."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But someone had to stay here and watch over the Iron relm. You mother and I both agreed that you'd need her more."

"We needed both of you. But, let's set that aside. Is Raven here?"

"Raven?"

"Victoria. Is she here?"

"No, why?"

"Then she's in the Nevernever somewhere. What about mom?"

"She's not here ei-"  
"Zane!"

We both whirled around to face my mother.

"Your mother always had impecable timing."

He said smiling at her. She ran over and immediatly began a make out session comepletely horrifying me. I thought I would get sick.

"Eh hem. Someone in the room who would rather not have another little brat to keep track of and would rather not see that little brat be made."

My parents pulled away from each other a slight blush on both their faces. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You two have fun catching up, I have a sister to find. And when I say I don't need another one, I mean it."

"Go find your sister!"  
My father said chuckling at me.

"Come on, Grim. Let's go."

I followed the cait sith out the door once again.

"Now take me to meet Issa."

He sighed.

"Do I _have _to?"  
"Yes! Yes, you _have_ to."  
I mocked him. He rolled his eyes.

"At least make yourself presentable."  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look nothing like the Iron prince you are. Follow me."

He lead me into a stray room and left me alone for what seemed like an hour, before returning with an outfit I thought I'd never wear. I looked amazing in it though. I wore a very suitable armor. Nothing you'd see in the movies or read in old stories. The dragon scales were flexable and light, but the cape could have been a bit much. Either way, this is appearently what I should wear.

"Now, you may meet Issa."

"Lead the way."

Grim lead me into a garden where Issa stood in a simple white summer dress, where she stood on her toes, trying to reach a perticular flower. I could tell I was a bit taller than she was. So with a smile I walked up from behind her and grabbed it for her. She whirled around staring me in the eyes with her big blue ones. I continued smiling though being nose to nose made my heart pound. I kept my cool and tucked the flower behind her ear.

"Hi."

She blushed before returning the greeting.

"H-hi."

"Hes anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No."

"Such a shame."

"I'm Issa."

"I know. A friend of mine told me. But I had to meet you."

"Who are you?"

I had no clue what I was doing. It was as if some other part of me had taken over. I slipped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and brushed my lips against her ear before I whispered my name.

"Prince Riley Goodfellow, at your service, my lady."

She blushed again. I heard a strange meow and looked over at Grimalkin who takked his paw with his other, indicating that we were running out of time.

"I really do apologize, but I have something I have to do."

Still not having control of myself, I kissed her cheek and walked in Grims direction.

"Hold up. What do you have to do?"

"It's something I need to do alone...with Grimalkin."

"If Grim can go, I can to."  
"I'm not sure how dangerous it's going to be."

"All the more reason for me to come along."

She argued stubbornly with me.

"I have no clue where Grim's going to take me."

"Then the trip will be better shared with someone else."

I sighed.

"Alright, you can come. But you have to listen to what I say."  
"Is this one of those, run or hide if I tell you, things."

"Yes. Yes it is."

She thought a moment.

"I can deal with that. Come on."

I smiled at her a chuckled.

"Where are we headed, Grim?"  
He gave me a cheshire cat smile which worried me.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there."

**AN: Yay! Another chapter written! I hope you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3 a writes block filler

**AN: Well my dear fans, so sorry for the wait! But without further ado~ Chapter three!**

[Issa's POV]

I did _not_ like the sound of that. It was never a good idea to put Grim in charge of an adventure. He'd have you to the end of the world and back before actually even starting to take you to the place you actually wish to be.

"What are you up to?"

He trotted behind me, jumping high enough to mount my shoulder.

"What have I told you about riding me?"

"That you absolutly _love_ it and I should do it more often?"

I made a loud buzzer noise.

"The great Grimalkin is wrong everybody!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, shrugging my shoulders, sending Grim to the ground, where he skillfully landed on his paws.

"So Issa, how'd you come to live here?"

"My dad know's your mom and dad. But, I think he's mad at her for some reason."

"Who's your dad?"

"Triston."

He shrugged, appearantly he didn't know either. I followed Riley, who followed Grimalkin, who had made his way to the front of us. I couldn't help but stare at him. Especially his hair. But the moment you look into those emerald eyes, you're a goner. But I, of course, wouldn't tell anyone how much I like him. Especially not him. He would have to figure it out on his own or not at all.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Where else to look for the missing Iron Princess?"

Neither Riley nor I answered, Grim taking the chance to role his eyes.

"Elysium, duh."

"That makes so much sense."

"I guess so. I mean, Raven's always writing about how great it's supposed to be."

"Then I suppose we'd better get going."

Grim teased us swishing his tail.

"It's not as if time in the Nevernever stands still."

"Shut up."

We both scolded the cat who scowled at us in response.  
"I can never have any fun, can I?"

"I will pour water on you Grimalkin."

"Alright, alright! I know of a certain trod that can lead us into the Wyldwood, at least. We can get to Arcadia from there."

"How long do we have to get there?"

Grim sat silent for a moment, pondering the question.

"About...I'd say...ten hours. Give or take."

"That's not nearly enough time!"

I exclaimed. Grim only grinned at me.

"That's not my problem, now is it Issa?"

"God, why do I like you, Grim?"

"Because, you're just as stubborn as I am."

"You have a point there."

Piped up Riley, who's arm I smacked playfully.

"Just lead us to the trod, cat."

"I'm going, I'm going. Right...here."

He said standing in front of a tree.

"What the-"

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"Grim! He's new, he doesn't know his way around yet."

"I suppose not."

I opened the trod, a familiar forest peeking in from behind, I walked through followed by Grim.

"You coming?"

I asked a stunned Riley.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Still unmoving, I rolled my eyes and pulled him through, the trod closing behind us.

**AN: Ok. I know I havn't updated in a while and that this is really short but I'm having such trouble writing this one lately. So, I hope this little filler will gelp until I can think something up.**


	4. Daddy?

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I know, I'm horrible! I'm sorry! **

(Riley's POV)

The place was beautiful. The sunlight that shone through the trees made everything glow with a warm golden light.

"Welcome to the Wyldwood. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes you are. It is! Yes it is! The Wyldwood."

We both blushed as I had made a fool of myself.

"Oh, good God! Riley, you know you like her and Issa you know you like him! Forget all the stupid budding romance crap and just freaking KISS ALREADY!"

Issa blushed hard and threw a rock she found on the ground at Grim, hitting him right between the eyes.

"OUCH! ISSA!"

Then in front of me unfolded a wrestling match between an Iron Fey and a Cait Sith. Grim disappeard making Issa look all around her legs. Her knees buckled behing her, causing her to stumble into me. We both tumbled to the ground and she landed on top of me.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, you ok?"

She nodded, and we both laughed at how it happened in the first place.

"You wrestled with a cat."

"We do that all the time."

"Yes, why don't you two lovebirds just stay like that and we'll camp here for a few hours."

"Alright Grim, we're coming."

"Good, now hurry up."

I helped Issa stand up again but Grimalkin only sat there expectantly.

"What?"

"Like I said, cut the budding romance crap and kiss! We havn't got all day!"

"Grim-"

He rolled his eyes and vanished.

"Go on!"

Yelled a disembodied voice.

"Grimalkin, just because you vamish doesn't mean Riley's going to kiss-"

I stopped her by placing my lips against hers. Her eyes widened, obviously surprised by my actions. I thought she was going to push me away but instead she looped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes. I closed my own, pulling her close by the waist, the other side of me taking over. I pulled back, her big blue eyes staring into my emerald green ones. I kissed the tip of her nose, and her cheek. Also placing a kiss on her neck, to her shoulder, down her arm and, at last, on her hand. _"I must've gotten this side from my dad..."_

"I said a kiss! God! What is it with you Fey? Always have to be so..._romantic_."

Grim scrunched his nose showing disgust in both the word and the action.

"You told us to Gr-"

"Oh just-! Shut up!"

(Issa's POV)

Even after we started up our journey again I was still a little dazed. _"Are we...together now?"_ Riley's fingers intertwined with mine and I looked down at our hands then at him. He leaned sideways and whispered in my ear, his voice chilling.

"If that's what you want."

I blushed, knowing what he meant. He gripped my hand in reassurance. That's when Grim vanished. I immediatly pulled Riley behind a nearby bush. The second I did, a group of Fey walked through the spot that we were recently in, and in front of them, my dad. I stood making my way out to them.

"Dad?"

"Issa? What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping my friend find his sister. It's ok Riley, it's my dad."

He stood, joining me by my side. Even though I had assured him it would be ok he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Riley, huh? What's your sister's name?"

"Victoria, but she likes to be called Raven."

"Queen Raven! I'm afraid she's prepairing for Elysium. But, we can bring you back to wait for her return afterwords."

"Thanks, Daddy!"

I ran forward to hug my dad. He blinked surprised at first but hugged me in return.

"I knew you could help us."

"I know you did, child."

Dad took us not to far from where we were. I gasped, seeing an entire kingdom on it's own.

"What is this place?"

"This, Riley, is what my soldiers, and all the rest of us Rebels, call Rebel City. I'm sure we'll think of a better name at some point."

"Soldiers? As in war?"

"Of course not, Riley! Who would my dad go to war against? Especially under your sisters orders."

I saw my dad tense but didn't say anything about it. The rest of the Fey that were with us stayed behind as we entered a large room in one of the large castle that stood in front of us. Inside that room, one, lone Fey.

"Here you are, Jake."

"Let me guess, you told them to much. Wait no! They found it out on their own."

"They're only kids."

"Then lock them away! I have no time for this! Queen Raven and I must make it to Elysium. Get it done."

They Fey appearently named Jake left just the three of us.

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, baby. Just, please, don't fight."

I watched helplessly as he pulled a sword out of it's sheath and heald it to Riley's neck.

"I'd rather not kill your little boyfriend here because I don't want to clean up the mess."

**AN: Oh! Cliffy! Sorry about this! I'm not dead! I've just been working on another story too! I'll update faster next time I promise! The title "Daddy?" is from just a few sentences ago when Issa asks "Daddy?" and I think you get it now...**


	5. Like Father, Like Son

**AN: Another chapter written! Here we go!**

(Issa's POV)

This brought tears to my eyes, but when I didn't answer my dad sighed and applied more pressure to the, gleaming, silver blade at Riley's throat.

"I need an answer, baby. Are you going to go quietly with your little boyfriend or are you going to make me cut him up and lock you up alone?"

Realizing my options I quickly agreed to go quietly, and Riley the same. He led us deep underground and was kind enough not to throw us into the cell, the thick door closing behind us. I scrambled over to Riley who didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me.

"You're shaking."

I didn't say a word, still shocked and afraid.

"Shh. It'll be alright. I promise you, we'll get out of here."

I swore to myself when I was a child that I would never cry. Only that once did I cry, when I was nine.

(Flashback)

_I stood in front of the man that was supposed to be my father._

_"I'm sorry, baby."_

_He reached out to caress my face but I turned my face. My tears found the path they had taken earlier this morning._

_"Why are you leaving?"  
He looked over my shoulder where, no doubt, stood King Zane. A strange title for his name, really in my opinion._

_"I'm not welcome here anymore."_

_I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. _

_"But why?"_

_He looked over my shoulder at Zane. _

_"Because, Daddy...mentioned something that he shouldn't have. And that didn't make King Zane too happy."_

_"But you can't just leave! You're all I have!"_

_"Bye, Issa."_

_Then he disappeared as if he were only a dream, or a dissipating fog. Either way, he was gone. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and I ran. Ran right into Zane. I looked away, quickly apologizing, not daring to meet his eyes. He knelt down to be eye level with me and blue met emerald green. He reached out and thumbed away my tears._

_"Why don't you go and pick out two pretty horses and tell a couple of the guards to saddle them up and then you and I can go for a ride. Sound like fun, Issa?"_

_I nodded my head slowly and he smiled at me._

_"You and I are going to have a lot of fun, okay?"_

_"Kay..."_

_He kissed my forhead and I smiled, running off to the stables._

(End flashback)

Zane treated me like I was his little sister, like I was family. I looked up, blue meeting emerald once again. Riley reached out to thumb away a rebellious tear, before kissing my forhead.

"You should get some sleep."

He whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my skin. I nodded and snuggled up to him, relaxing as much as possible before falling to sleep.

(Riley's POV)

I was already thinking of ways to escape as she fell asleep in my arms.

"Well, this is interesting."

I looked up and to the familiar voice.

"What do you want, Grim?"

"To help. I have no way to, yet, get you out of here. But I can easily get you information and maybe over time we can all get out."

I nodded at the cat and he curled up with Issa.

"Get some sleep, Goodfellow. It's going to be a while before they come down here again."

**AN: Sorry about the shortness! I know! I havn't written in days or weeks and this is all I give you! I'm a horrible person! ;A; Please review, even if I don't deserve it.**


	6. Escape, Raven, and Returning to Issa

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry I havn't been writing lately. I havn't been feeling up to writing romantic stories or any with relationships in them since my boyfriend broke up with me. It just didn't feel the same. But now I'm ready to write the next chapter!**

(Riley's POV)

~About a month later~  
Each day a female guard that seemed to take pity on us brought us extra food to keep us alive and gave us water as well. Grim had been keeping me updated with news. I couldn't believe that Raven was actually starting a war. But I could believe she was doing it against her will.

"Riley?"

I looked over to the only shelf in the room that served as a bed, where Issa now rested. With the little food and water we did get she was starting to grow ill. The cell was cold and small. Being prisoners we didn't get any _good_ treatment, as you could probably imagine. I stood from my corner and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the shelf. I ran my fingers through her hair and she blinked her eyes, half asleep.

"You okay?"

She only shook her head from side to side.

"What's wrong?"

"You're still stuck here with me."

"I'm not _stuck_ if I'm with you."

That was enough to make her smile.

"Will you lay with me a while?"

"Of course I will."

She scootched over giving me enough room to lay down next to her. I pulled her close rubbing her arms to warm her as much as possible. I heard Grim's voice before I saw him.

"Come on you two! Get ready to go!"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's on their way to come get us!"

Issa and I both ran to the cat, excited that help was on the way.

"Who-!"

The door blew off it's hinges and the familiar laughter of three was heard.

"I've got to hand it to you Goodfellow! You've still got it!"

"Of course I do ice-boy! You think that went away?"

"That's enough you two."

The smoke from whatever exploded cleared and there stood the famous trio, Meghan Chase, Ash Tallyn, and Puck.

"They are."

Grimalkin smiled widely his tail swishing happily back and fourth.

"Hey kids."

There stood my grandparents. Still looking like their eighteen year old selves, which I found creepy at times.

"What's going on up there?"

"The war started a while ago. Naturally, they sent us to help."

"Please, I need you three to get Issa away safely. Take her home."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go get Raven."

They nodded and I easily picked Issa up, handing her to Puck.

"I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Riley."

"I love you too. I'll see you again before you know it."

We seperated, I went one way, Grimalkin leading Issa, Puck, Meghan, and Ash another. The place was empty. It made sense, everyone else was at war. I found a horse almost immediatly and rode where I knew to go. The same place every war in The Nevernever had taken place. I grew nervous, ready to ride into a full out battle. But when I arrived, a minor amount of the ground was painted red, everyone silent and calm. I dismounted my horse and ran to the scene.

"Raven?"

I asked stunned as I saw my sister crumpled on the ground.

"What's going on?"

"Riley, I can explain."

The eldest Unseelie prince tried to calm me.

"Then start!"

The temperature dropped as I grew angrier.

"I think we'd best take care of Raven first, yes?"

"Who did this?"

Everyone pointed to, a now nervous, Jake.

"Hey there! You aren't King Zane's son...uh...are ya?"

"Yeah. I am."

I growled. This, the same fey that had Issa and I imprisioned

"Th-this is _your_ sister? I had no idea! Honest!"

"Don't give me that crap! You've attempted murder of the Iron Princess! Your punishment..."

Jake looked pleadingly at me.

"Get rid of him!"

Dozens of Fey surrounded Jake, dragging him away.

"Get my sister taken care of...NOW!"

A couple Fey rushed around. This war was over. Everyone knew it. If they had continued to fight I would slaughter all of them. The next thing to happen was Raven being rushed to Arcadia, where the closest healer could tend to her. I sat in the room, waiting for her to wake up.

"D-dad

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Riley?"

She asked with the biggest smile she could manage.

"Yeah, It's me."  
"How'd you get here?"

"Interesting story that is. I would have been here sooner, but I took the scenic route."

Raven raised an eyebrow, confused at her brother.

"I consulted your laptop and found Grimalkin."

Raven laughed.

"You followed Grim?"

"Yes, that cat is terrible."

"Technecly he's a Cait Sith."

She answered back, being smart.

"You get my point. He had me halfway around Nevernever and back. I promised that I'd dump water on him at some point."

Raven laughed making her brother smile.

"So are you ok? Or do I have to shoot the cat?"

"Am I ok?"

I asked her laughing.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question."

"Why's that?"

"Check the scar that's still healing."

Raven looked down her shirt.

"Well would you look at that...HOLY CRAP!"

I laughed harder as realization hit my sister, hard, in the face.

"You're going to be fine. Jake on the other hand, not so much."

"Good riddence."

"I'll see you later, Raven. Get some rest, you deserve it."

I left her alone, at least until Rowan were to go and see her. I spoke with my father and soon, Raven left with Rowan to live in Tir Na Nog. As promised, I returned to Issa. Of course it took a day or so to return and when I did, she looked utterly miserable.

"What's my favorite girl so upset about?"

She straightened up and whirled around.

"Riley!"

She ran into my open arms and I hugged her tight.

"It seems you're feeling better."

"Of course. You're with me again."

She said laying her head on my shoulder.

**AN: Yay! Sorry if this chapter seemed to suck. I havn't written in a while so I'm just getting back into it. Hope you like anyways and please review! **


	7. AN, Sorry

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that I have nothing more for this story. :( But I'm sure I'll be writing something new here soon! ^-^ So no worries. I'll try to put something up ASAP. And I also want to apologize that I didn't give a warning about the end of this story but I actually didn't know myself so I hope you can forgive me! Untill next story~!  
xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx**


End file.
